Fobias
by Diphylleia Lycoris
Summary: AU. SLASH. OOC. TRHP. Según la lógica de Tom Riddle, el amor y el matrimonio eran más aterradores que terminar muerto.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter de J. K. Rowling y asociados. No hay gano dinero y blablablá. Este humilde fanfic participa en la Actividad Especial, "Palabras Oscuras", del foro **El Lado Oscuro de la Fama** : Santuario ideal para amantes de la pareja Harrymort/Tomarry.

 **Advertencias:** ¡AU-Época moderna!, **OOC** , SLASH (YAOI), posibles errores de sintaxis, Tom tiene diversos miedos, a Harry le gustan los gatitos, cliché-del-matrimonio-falso, yey.

 **Notas:** por primera vez podría estar escribiendo sin pena ni gloria mi especialidad: el angst. Enserio. Pero mírenme, tomo a mi OTP más oscura y la uso para escribir fluff. No sé qué me está pasando *insértese llanto homo aquí*. En cualquier caso disfruten ;; hul.

 **Fobias**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[1] Las viejas costumbres siguen en pie**

Harry Potter sólo estaba ahí por la comida. La pizza hawaiana, que otros consideraban una aberración, le resultaba una absoluta delicia, ni que decir que el jugo de uva y las frituras de alta calidad que se hallaban sobre una mesilla de madera corrían con el mismo veredicto.

Contempló al iracundo y precioso hombre que caminaba en círculos y murmuraba desesperado, como si el fin del mundo estuviera cerca, y a lo mejor así era, al menos para Tom Riddle.

Pero de nueva cuenta, _Harry sólo estaba ahí por la comida_. Tom y él no eran lo que uno llamaría mejores amigos. Se agradaban, platicaban de vez en cuando, tenían conocidos en común, les gustaba la misma música, la misma comida y ya. No le apetecía empezar a preguntarle al humano-tan-guapo-que-dolía-verlo qué era lo que le molestaba tanto, si lo hacía, tendría que aguantar una de esas charlas que su madre clasificaba "de corazón a corazón".

—Tengo que casarme —dijo Tom de repente.

Harry alzó una de sus cejas sin dejar de mordisquear su pedazo de pizza.

—No quiero casarme. Le temo al matrimonio.

—Creí que le tenías miedo a la muerte —dijo Harry después de tragar su comida y tomar un trago de jugo—. ¿O era al amor? Me parece que una vez me contaste que el amor era más aterrador que terminar en un ataúd.

Tom se encogió de hombros.

—Agrega a la lista el matrimonio. Ponlo en tercer lugar. En primer lugar está el amor, en segundo la muerte.

Harry volvió a morder un trozo de su trozo pizza. _Dios, como amaba la comida basura._

—No quiero casarme —repitió Riddle.

Harry siguió masticando con parsimonia.

—¿Por qué tienes que casarte? —preguntó Potter después de notar que si no comenzaba con la intima conversación nunca lograría huir.

—Mis padres creen que necesito sentar cabeza. No me darán acceso a la dirección de la empresa hasta que les presente a mi pareja.

Harry resopló. Había olvidado que la familia Riddle tenía un montón de costumbres extrañas. Recordó a su papá burlándose de lo anticuados y excéntricos que eran sus socios de negocios. También recordó a la madre de Tom, una mujer todo menos guapa que presumía lo feliz que era con su matrimonio. Y si su memoria no le fallaba, el padre era el de los buenos genes.

Por su mente pasaron todas las reuniones en las que coincidió con los Riddle y la cantidad de ocasiones en las que pensó que no necesitaba encontrarse de nuevo con aquel conjunto de gente rara para vivir una buena vida.

—¿En qué año creen tus padres que estamos? Creí que eso del matrimonio forzado era del siglo pasado. —Harry tomó una bolsa de frituras para picotear.

—Es más o menos forzado. Yo puedo elegir con quien casarme.

—Oh. Eso es bueno —dijo Harry, a cambio del "sin ofender, no me importa" que deseaba emitir, la última vez que lo hizo Hermione lo golpeó en la cabeza con un libro.

—Por eso estás aquí —comentó Tom.

—¿Perdón? —Harry, de forma oficial, perdió el hilo de la conversación.

 **[2] La realidad supera la ficción**

A decir verdad, Harry no sabía hace quince horas que el matrimonio homosexual era legal en Escocia, Gales y bueno, todo Reino Unido.

Contempló a su acompañante, Tom, que vestía ropa de la más alta calidad, sostenía su teléfono celular contra su oreja, obligando a algún infeliz que le cumpliera el capricho de prepararle todo lo necesario a nivel legal para que se celebrara una boda, matrimonio, _lo que sea_ , en las próximas horas.

Riddle se detuvo de repente.

Harry parpadeó en repetidas ocasiones, siguió el ejemplo de Tom y aminoró el paso, por primera vez se preguntó si quizá tendría que avisarle a su madre que pronto se casaría con Riddle porque accedió a ayudarlo con eso de las nupcias. Ya que estaba en el tema, debería de decirle a su papá que todo era una farsa antes de que decidiera que Tom necesitaba ser amenazado con un arma 9 mm.

—Muy bien, Harry, esto es lo que haremos, te daré mi tarjeta de crédito para que compres un par de anillos, un traje y... en fin, todo lo necesario para que luzcas decente. Nos vemos a las siete en este lugar —explicó Tom. Extendió una tarjeta de color negro y un papel con una dirección. Enseguida dio la media vuelta para pedir un taxi e irse a su siguiente parada.

Harry se quedó en su lugar. Todo era tan raro. Demasiado raro. Era como vivir la versión gay de una rosa novela adolescente. En menos de cuarenta y ocho horas había pasado de no conocer bien a Riddle a tenerle compasión al pobre desgraciado que sólo quería volverse más millonario y acceder a las empresas de su familia. Y bueno, fue seducido con la promesa de pizza y jugo de uva cada que quisiera, además de discreción y un trato decente.

"Qué fácil eres Harry Potter, te compraron con comida", pensó. Retomó su camino para ir en busca de los anillos que Tom le pidió.

Se perdió en sus pensamientos con facilidad. De vuelta al pasado, nunca había sido uno para decir que no cuando la gente lo necesitaba, era por eso que Hermione le decía a menudo que poseía complejo de héroe.

Por otro lado, consideró que no tendría problemas con Riddle, el hombre era tranquilo y prefería la soledad sobre la compañía. Antes de que llegara a las grandes tiendas departamentales, una joyería menos ostentosa se le atravesó. Decidió echar un vistazo y ahorrarse los disgustos que le provocaban las grandes cantidades multitudes que se reunían en las plazas de más prestigio.

Cuando entró al lugar fue directo a la zona en la que se mostraban los anillos. Contempló todo tipo de alianzas con aburrimiento. Terminó yendo hasta la zona de joyería general después de un tiempo. Abrió los ojos al toparse con un par de anillos que tenían unas puntiagudas orejas, ojos, nariz y cara de gatito. Una sonrisa se extendió por todo su rostro. _Adoraba los felinos_. Uno de los anillos era de plata y el otro de oro, cuando se acercó más pudo detallar que eran sortijas dobles: existía otro anillo por debajo que simula un collar que incluso tenía incrustado un cascabel.

Harry quiso esos anillos. Los pidió al instante, sin pensar en si eran o no los más adecuadas para un casamiento.

Todo bien. No le importaba. Si debía de usar una sortija, sería una que al menos le gustara.

Dejó de lado la tarjeta que Tom le dio y pagó con su propio dinero.

Ahora sólo necesita un traje, cambiarse y llegar al sitio designado.

 **[3] Las escenas románticas están sobrevaloradas**

Encontrar el lugar en el que Tom lo esperaba no fue muy complicado. Era una especie de… juzgado. Ah, ¿así que todo fue arreglado con rapidez? Fue por los pasillos, buscando a su futuro marido. En el instante que lo encontró levantó una mano para hacerse notar.

—¡Hey! —saludó Harry con pereza.

Tom mostró un leve gesto de sorpresa al ver al heredero Potter luciendo decente. Todo mundo sabía que el amado hijo de James Potter era un rebelde cuando se trataba de etiqueta: acudía a las reuniones sociales usando jeans, zapatos deportivos y camisas con estampados de lo más absurdos, (no ayudaba que su padrino, Sirius Black, aplaudiera dicho comportamiento).

—¿Tienes los anillos? —preguntó Riddle una vez que salió de su asombro.

—Sí —respondió Harry. Sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón la caja que contenía las sortijas.

Tom tomó el pequeño empaque, lo abrió y gimió desdichado al darle un primer vistazo a las alianzas.

Eran gatos hechos anillos.

Gatos.

Anillos.

Anillos gatunos.

Mátenlo. ¿Qué estaba pensando cuando mando a Harry a comprar las alianzas?

—¿No son tiernos? —preguntó Potter con una brillante sonrisa.

Tom rodó los ojos.

—Acabas de arruinar mi boda falsa con esto —señaló desdeñoso.

—¡También es mi boda falsa! —exclamó Harry con un mohín.

Riddle negó con la cabeza, suspiró y elevó sus manos en el aire como si le estuviera pidiendo al cielo más paciencia. Era la primera vez que Harry se comportaba tan emocional frente a él y era por culpa de un par de anillos en forma de gato.

—Como sea, sólo hagamos esto.

 **[4] Es una reina del drama**

Dos días pasaron desde que Harry se convirtió en un hombre casado. El anillo con orejas hecho de oro era prueba de ello. James y Lily Potter ya sabían sobre la situación y no estaban nada felices, creían que había cometido una locura adolescente o que fue cautivado por el atractivo de Tom demasiado pronto.

Harry sintió la necesidad de aclarar que tenía 25 años, su locura ya no era tan adolescente y que, aunque reconocía el atractivo de Tom, no sentía muchas ganas de intimar con él.

Merope y Tom Riddle Sr., por otro lado se encontraban más felices, tenían la creencia de que hijo sería menos amargado ahora que estaba en una relación. Harry no entendía nada, de verdad que nada. Los Riddle eran casi extraterrestres, individuos de otro mundo que seguían un flujo de pensamientos diferentes.

Lo único que cambió en la vida del heredero Potter fue que su dedo anular izquierdo se engalano con una sortija y el nombre de Tom en su agenda pasó a ser Tom-reina-del-drama-Riddle, porque descubrió que su marido gustaba de hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua, se molestaba ante el más mínimo detalle y creía que el mundo no merecía su magnificencia.

 **[5] Al hombre se le conquista por el estómago**

Harry estaba ahí por la comida. Ah, un _deja vu_. Tom descansaba a su lado, leía un documento relacionado con algún negocio importante.

Pasar las tardes en la no tan humilde morada de Riddle se le hizo costumbre. Harry admitía de buena gana que amaba tirarse en el sofá más grande de la sala de estar, tener un plato con comida sobre su vientre y ver películas en la enorme pantalla de su marido.

—Casi siento que te amo —dijo Harry de repente—. O por lo menos mi estómago casi te ama.

Tom dejó su lectura por unos momentos, miró al otro y enseguida exhaló. Una sonrisa suave adornó su rostro. Al final comentó:

—Y sólo necesite de pizza al horno.

—No te olvides del jugo de uva natural. —Harry rió.

 **[6] Tachen al matrimonio de la lista de fobias**

—He estado pensando —empezó Harry—, que tu miedo al matrimonio no es verdadero.

Tom le dedicó una expresión indescifrable a su pareja ficticia.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Te casaste conmigo —comentó Harry—. Pienso que en realidad le tienes miedo a comprometerte a nivel emocional. No me sorprende, le tienes pavor al amor. Por eso no querías un matrimonio, eso implicaba que buscaras una persona que te gustara o agradara en algún grado.

—Tú me… agradas. —Tom hizo una mueca.

—Me soportas, es diferente. —Harry sonrió—. Acéptalo, me elegiste porque te parecí la opción más conveniente.

Riddle se quedó en silencio. Los minutos pasaron y el sosiego se extendió por toda la habitación pero no resultó desagradable. Harry se puso de pie para ir hacia el reproductor de música. Escogió uno de los tantos discos de la colección de Tom para ponerlo. Se escuchó un piano acompañado de diferentes instrumentos de cuerda, enseguida la voz de Ella Fitzgerald se dejó oír.

Tom reconoció la canción, era _summertime_. Potter tarareó. Casi olvidaba que les gustaba la misma música, ambos adoraban el jazz y el soul.

Medito sobre el hecho de Harry tenía razón. No le temía al matrimonio, lo que lo ponía inquieto era lo que conllevaba dicha unión. Estar casado con Potter era sencillo, no tenían expectativas sobre su vida de pareja, es más, ni siquiera eran una, con simpleza, eran una especie de conocidos que se comprendían en algún nivel.

 **[7] El tiempo no lo cura todo**

Tom dudaba que alguna vez fuera capaz de superar su miedo a la muerte. Estaba tan arraigado en él que ya ni siquiera sabía por qué le causaba tanta repulsión el deceso. Por lo tanto, aquel idiota que le viniera a echar en cara que los años ayudaban a superar la adversidad recibiría un buen puñetazo en la cara.

Sin embargo, lo que sí parecía estar haciendo maletas para irse y nunca volver era su pavor al amor. La presencia de Harry empezaba a afectarlo, se acostumbró a encontrarlo todas las tardes durmiendo o viendo películas en la sala, apoderándose del sillón más grande. A veces se preguntaba si el chico trabajaba o hacía ejercicio… o si sólo se dedicaba a comer y descansar.

(Meses después descubriría que Harry trabajaba de seis de la mañana a seis de la noche y si lo requerían en otro horario debían de pagarle sumas ridículas de dinero por las horas extras).

La innegable verdad de que Harry era una persona guapa apareció de repente frente a él y no le costó aceptarla. Fue más complicado tragarse la idea de que tenía aprecio por su supuesto marido y que deseaba hacerse más cercano a él, quería pasar de "sopórtalo" a quererlo.

 **[8] La levedad de la vida**

Se convirtió en una rutina.

Harry se volvió una constante en su vida. Potter paso de ser el amigo conveniente que lo ayudo a librarse de la presión del matrimonio a ser el amigo que nunca tuvo. Tom era una persona complicada, tenía un sentido del humor de mierda y le gustaba que las conversaciones estimularan su cerebro.

Harry lo comprendía. Pasaba por alto los comentarios mal intencionados o respondía con palabras igual de mordaces. Era un hombre independiente y tendía a la ira cuando no lo dejaban ser, fue por esa serie de características que no le costó entender las facetas que conformaban a Tom Riddle.

La existencia de Tom se volvió más ligera. La revelación de que cuando se compartía la vida, ésta pesaba menos, fue tan abrumadora que, durante días, buscó la presencia de Harry para reconfortarse.

 **[9] 38 o más grados Celsius de temperatura**

La temperatura adecuada para el ser humano era de 36 grados. Unos cuantos grados más era signo de fiebre y podía conducir a delirios o dolores. Tom estaba seguro de que estaba enfermo porque no encontraba otra explicación lógica para la desagradable sensación que experimentaba cada vez estaba cerca de Harry. Era como si la lava recorriera sus venas, como si el sol le diera de lleno en la cara o el fuego golpeara en su estómago. Las manos le sudaban, su cuello dolía, la cabeza le punzaba y a veces le falta el aire.

Harry exhibió un comportamiento similar, sólo que el del chico iba acompañado de sonrojos en las mejillas y tartamudeos.

Necesitaban ver un médico.

 **[10] Volvamos a inicio**

Eran un par de torpes. Duro de admitir pero cierto. No estaban enfermos. Estaban enamorados por primera vez en su vida.

Hasta aquel entonces, la única cosa que Harry amó, además de su familia, fue la pizza y el jugo de uva. Tom sólo vivió por el trabajo y la gloria, mujeres, hombres, una pareja, fue lo último que hubiera deseado.

Enfrentar la situación les resulto bochornoso. Harry fue el más valiente de los dos, tomó el rostro de Tom entre sus manos, se puso de puntas y beso con dulzura a su querido esposo.

Riddle tuvo que sobreponerse a la dolorosa opresión que sintió en el corazón y pedirle a su marido que iniciaran de nuevo. Harían las cosas bien, desde el principio, si la existencia les alcanzaba, podrían volver a casarse y cambiar los anillos en forma de gato.

Tomó a Harry Potter en un abrazo, su lista de temores de redujo, ahora sólo quedaba la muerte en primer lugar.

(Pronto la enfrentaría, si Harry lo ayudaba, si Harry lo seguía queriendo).

Y Harry dejo de estar ahí sólo por la comida.


End file.
